Who are you?
by Luna Galaxy
Summary: Life.. What is the meaning to it all when every day is the same? Day in, day out I scavenge to survive. Scavenge what has already been raided. Take the scraps which no one wants or found. But who am I? This is an alterative story about Kylo Ren and Rey. What if they had actually known eachother long before the movie is set.
1. Chapter 1 - One day

Life.. What is the meaning to it all when every day is the same? Day in, day out I scavenge to survive. Scavenge what has already been raided. Take the scraps which no one wants or found.

But who am I?

Am I meant to do this my whole life? Or did I have a life before that, one which was worth living.

I can't remember my life beyond two years ago. Two years ago I woke up on this planet and all I knew was my name. Rey.

These two years have been an endless cycle. An endless blur of waking up each day wondering if I'll survive to see the next; wondering if this will be the last sunrise I see. Wondering if I'll ever get to look up at the sky, to the stars and wonder when my life will truly begin.

Wondering when my chance will finally come to be apart of something greater, become someone special.

Isn't that what everyone wants?

To become someone special. To do something meaningful, be apart of something greater than ourselves...

Well that's what I want anyway and I know it's only a pipe line dream one sold in a bottle to every dreamer. But one day, maybe one day I'll mean something more than the word scavenger...

Today however, is not that day.

"What do you mean that's only worth five food rations! That cylinder alone is worth three along with the other parts should make it seven!" I say pointing rapidly to the five objects lead on the desk.

"Ha! In your dreams _scavenger. _That cylinder? Isn't worth more than two and your lucky I'm even paying you for the other junk you've bought me. Five food rations. Take it or leave it." Plutt stated swipes the parts off of the table and replaced them with the food rations.

Huffing I angry sweped the food rations off of the counter and shoved them into my bag. As I turned to leave I made a point of looking back over my shoulder and glaring I stated "Next time, make sure you pay me what I am owed. _If... _You value your life." Sneering I watched as a pleasant, but small trail of fear trailed through his eyes.

If you want to survive on this planet you have to show your teeth even against a monster like Plutt. Even if it could get you killed, but Plutt knows better than to try that with me. Especially since the last time he sent his men to try I made a point of breaking two of their legs and the other their arms.

I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder feeling the familiarity of it falling between my shoulders. Turning away I grabbed the gone off white material of my scarf which was wrapped around my neck and covered my mouth. A smirk dancing on the corner of my lips. As I strode away from Plutts stand I clashed shoulders with someone else stumbling slightly but regaining my balance almost instantly. "Watch it!" I spat as the words left my mouth faster than my brain had time to process the situation. I'd just shouted at a member of the First Order. Fuck! I watched as the man's eyes raked over my body and a disgusting smirk played on his face. Shivers ran down my spine, my toes curled from within their boots, I sturdied my nerves giving the man on last glare before storming off. Hey, what can I say if you've got nothing to loose why act scared.

"How much for that one?" The First Order officer asked Plutt. Frozen in place for a moment I felt a bead of sweat run down my spine. But I regained myself and continued to walk on. If Plutt did sell me it would be best to get as far away from them as I possibly could to increase my chances of escaping. But, Plutt couldn't sell me. I'm one of his best scavengers; without me, he'd be nothing. A triumphant smirk again rose on my lips as I heard the words "She's not for sale." fall out of Plutts mouth.

Reaching the outskirts of Nilma outpost I looked out at the vast expansive desert that stretched to meet the horizon. Blurring so there was no telling where one began and the other ended. No green, no life, no creature graced the scene; only the scraps of wars long past. One of these scraps was my ticket. My ticket off of this god forsaken planet. I was just yet to find it but believe me I will. I know i will and when I do I'll finally join the stars and explore the solar system. Like in my dreams...


	2. Chapter 2 - Night

As I reached the AT-AT that I called home I sling my bag into the ground hearing the small thud as it kicked up some of the sand. I flung my aching body onto the makeshift bed, which was made out of a few blankets and boxes, and opened up a fresh packet of rations to eat. The rations were bland but food is just fuel for the body, nothing more. Or so I tell myself. The fire I had lit was emitting a light warmth just enough to combat the chill of the night. I grabbed one of the blankets and hauled it around my shoulders as I got up to go outside of the AT-AT. I leaved against the cold metal exterior and looked up I watched, watched the stars as they danced and glistened against the black canvas of the night sky. Beautiful. Each star gave a slight plus as it twinkled, calming every part of my soul. Funny isn't it, how one small insignificant act could calm the deepest part of me. It filled me with a glimmer of hope, oh how I wished I was up there. How I longed, prayed to be up there amongst the stars. I wished I could leave this wasteland and be apart of the wider galaxy. To be in a space ship flying amongst those same stars I'm staring at. If I close my eyes I can imagine it, if I close my eyes I can dream...

But that's all it is. As dream. A hopeless dream for a scavenger like me. Why am I even alive? What's the point in my life if all I'm going to do is scavenge for the rest of it? A single silent tear caressed my cheek as it gently fell off my face. There's no point in hopeless dreams when the reality of my life will catch up to me in the morning. I slid down the cold metal exterior until I was hugging my knees. Closing my eyes once more I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_"Rey!" "Rey, please take my hand!" I could hear the desperation in their voice, I looked up as the rain poured ferociously down at me. Battling to keep my eyes open I could feel my hands gripping onto the cliff ledge above me, my arms outstretched to their max above me; and below my feet... nothing? I was dangling off of a cliff, hanging onto the ledge a few feet away from the surface. A blur of a figure was dangling half over the edge of the cliff trying to reach me. "Take my hand!" I could hear him shout as my heart aches inside of my chest. I wanted to reach up, I wanted to take his hand but I couldn't I knew deep down inside of me that I wasn't allowed to take his hand. I wasn't meant to be with him, I had to die. I shook my head slightly at the figure in front of me as my eyes blurred further, tears filling them. "Please, Rey... Please don't leave me." I could hear the hurt, the sadness, the guilt in his voice. _

_"I'm sorry..." was all I could muster._

_"No!" _

_"I love you, but I have to do this."_

_"NO! Don't let go! I won't forgive you!" Desperation flooded the figures voice, I felt a sad smile fall onto my face as I gathered my resolve, my arms and hands aching from holding my weight for too long. "You'll be fine without me..." I closed my eyes as my fingers released the ledge, I felt my body fall, plummeting into oblivion, plummeting towards the raging sea. "NOOOOO! REY!" was all I could hear as I opened my eyes watching the stars and wondering if I would join them..._

I jolted awake, a cold sweat had plastered my hair to my face. What was that? It felt so, so real... My eyes were wide open as I stared at my hands studying them as if they weren't mine. I'd never had a dream like that before. I wracked my brain feeling like I was missing something, missing a piece of my memory which was so important. Why would I be hanging off of a cliff? Didn't my parents just abandon me here two years ago? Why do I feel this ache in my heart, longing to know what that dream meant. But more importantly who was he? I've never known anyone to care about me like that... Why did I shudder at the mere thought of that dream? I looked up to the stars hoping for the same comfort I had felt from them in my dream. They held the key and I hoped they would reveal some grand secret, an answer to the questions racing through my head. But of course, they didn't.

_Rustle... _Huh? _Crunch. _Something's out there. By the sound of things there were a few different sets of footsteps. Who was it? Everyone knows not to mess with me, even at night. Maybe it was a gang of scavengers? It's not uncommon for scavengers to try and rob each other at night. But I thought I'd taught them all to leave me alone, but if they haven't learnt their lesson I was prepared to teach them again. I reached into the hatch of the AT-AT and grabbed my staff slowly shaking the blanket from my shoulders. I silently raised to my feet, standing with my staff outstretched in front of me, ready to attach.

The best plan of attach was to keep my back against the AT-AT then no one could jump me from behind. I strained my eyes as I looked into the vast darkness looking for a hint as into who was trying to attach me. My heart pounded, beating rapidly as it fuelled my body with adrenaline. I could hear the soft crunching of the sand getting louder and closer until several lights were switched on blinding me. Wincing I shielded my eyes with my left arm, slowly adjusting to the blinding light I lowered my arm, focusing on the figure before me. Plutt? Confusion spread across my face as I scanned across the other men. None of which I knew to be Plutts men. What was going on? "Plutt? What is this?" I demanded as my face hardened not allowing myself to show my confusion any longer. As Plutt opened his mouth as if to speak a figure which I had not noticed before stepped out from behind him. Shit! I was the First Order general from earlier. He had a nasty smirk on his face, instinctively it made me raise my staff higher "I brought you." Was all he spat. "What?" I replied in shock, my gaze fell on Plutt as it hardened "What the fuck is he on about?" I questioned anger evident in my voice. I clutched my staff harder, turning the tips of my fingers white from the strain I was putting on them. How dare he! Fury encompasses me as Plutt finally uttered "Sorry, but he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse." There was no remorse in his voice, I was just a tool to him, one which could be easily bartered and sold. "How dare you! _How_ much did he offer!" An evil smile twisted his face as he turned away "MORE than a dirty _scavenger _like you could ever make me." I watched as he strode away, abandoning me to this fate. As I opened my mouth to shout out after him, the First Order general opened his mouth to interject, obviously bored of my arguing. "Either, you come with me the easy way or..." his face twisted into a shallow, disgusting smirk "The hard way." He motioned towards his men who had trapped me against the AT-AT in a semi-circle. My only reply came in the form of me taking a deep breath and getting myself back into my stance preparing to fight for my life.

One thing you learn is that there is no easy way, everything is a fight.

Sighing the General said "Get her."


	3. Chapter 3 - The fight

One, two, three, four, five, six. Damn. Six Storm Troopers the odds were stacked against me. I watched as they started to shuffle making the semi-circle even tighter.

Six Storm Troopers against my three zones of defence. Each zone decreasing in size, I needed to keep them outside of my first zone - the reach of my staff - if they broke that zone then I would be reliving on my legs and then lastly my arms. But, if I could reach them that meant they could reach me too.

The Storm Troopers shuffled and inched close both sides trying to plan what the other would do. At the moment the battle was mental who could scare who first. The shuffling continued as they tightened the circle, I swung my staff once warning them of what would come if they entered my space. I need to be strategic if I want to survive, taking them all at once... Not an option. I have to take them on one or two at a time, max!

But who, which one do I go for first? It's now or never, I have to strike first to eliminate some of the opposition. I leapt at the Storm Trooper furthest to the left, attacking from the sides seemed more logical than from the centre, swinging my staff viciously I contacted the helmet leaving a crack running down one side of the mask; the force of the hit made the Storm Trooper reel backwards as he clutched it.

That will at least keep in out of the action for a few seconds, just enough time to launch my next attack. I ducked as the Storm Trooper next to him swung his gun at me, they had obviously been told **not **to kill me. At least that gives me a slight advantage, managing to keep just out of reach I watched as the gun passed by, inches from my face. I took a step back as a third Storm Trooper launched a punch at me, how did he get beside me so quickly? My plan wasn't working the way I wanted it to. They were again reforming the circle around me backing me up.

I have to get out of this, now! Turning back to the second Storm Trooper I jabbed my staff as hard as I could into the soft gap between his mask and suit. A week spot I had learnt the first time I came into contact with a Storm Trooper. Contacting with his throat I watched as he lurched back coughing dropping his gun in the process as his hands flew to the area impacted. Again, I hoped that this would at least wound him long enough to deal with some of the other attackers and, find a gap big enough to grab his fallen gun.

Again, a Storm Trooper swung at me with incredible speed aiming for my head, I would have time to move out of reach like I previously had. Instead I dropped, crouching down on the ground I place a hand down to keep my balance and thrust my leg out as I swung it, kicking him in the ankles, his legs left the ground as he fell flat on the ground. I quickly jumped on top of his fallen figure, smashing my staff into his helmet; hoping it would knock him out, I let out a sigh of relief as I felt his body relax. I reached for the gun which had fallen beside him however, in that split second, I felt a hand grip the top of my arm hauling me off of the fallen figure.

Shit! I watched with my arm outstretched as the gun got further way. All I felt was the cold, unforgiving exterior of the AT-AT as I was smashed against it. In a fraction of a moment I felt his hands shifted as they gripped my wrists, thrusting them above my head against the metal exterior. Before he had the chance to fully press his weight into the hold I forced my knee up as hard as I could connecting with the tender part of a man. He lurched over loosening his iron grip on my wrists, taking the opportunity I kicked him away from me as hard as I could. I bent down grabbing my staff off the sand again getting ready to calculate my next moves.

Launching myself into a parry of blows with the Storm Trooper in front of me forcing him back as I walked further forward. I was so engrossed with the parry that I didn't sense the one which came up behind me hitting me in the side of the ribs knocking me off balance. My hand automatically flew to my side clutching at it as I felt myself try to regain my breath.

I have to act, now otherwise my upper hand will be lost. I swung at him hoping it would knock in off guard only to be blocked by the Storm Trooper I had previously been exchanging blows with. Out of the corner I could see one of them get behind me swinging at me hoping to connect with my head. I moved out the way lurching my head forward but, in the process, I didn't realise that the Storm Trooper in front had also swung at me with his gun.

I screamed as I felt a searing pain shoot through my cheek bone, I'm losing it, was all I could think as I felt my strength leave me my eyes blurring slightly as I got disorientated. The Storm Trooper again started to go toe to toe with me as his staff battered off of mine. Unlike last time, I was the one being backed up by the sheer force of his hits. After a series of parry's, he caught my staff just right sending it flying from my hands.

"No." Was all I could whisper as I watched one of them pick it up. Weapon less I felt a slight panic stir in the pit of my stomach, I balled my hands into fists in a final attempt of defiance. Launching myself again into the fight, fist to fist, I was at a disadvantage. Being physically weaker and not wearing any armour I felt each blow land where they intended. Draining me even further of my energy, weakening I felt him gain the upper hand as he forced me to move backwards. It was too late, I hadn't realised they were backing me up into a carefully planned trap. The Storm Trooper who had my staff in his possession swung it over my head forcing my body to his in a tight grip. My arms failing beside me. "Give up?" The general nonchalantly stated.

"Never!" I growled as I swung my head back colliding with the cold, hard helmet of the Storm Trooper. Fuck! That hurt, I felt as my staff loosened slightly, but nowhere near enough for me to escape. No...

Please no! It hasn't worked! As swiftly as he could my staff moved from around my waist to up around my throat and chocked me. I felt as I was lifted up on my tiptoes, coughing violently I felt it tighten even further.

The general took out a needle from his jacket pocket, tapping at it he moved closer. "No... stop..." I coughed out as I struggled against my restraint. I swung my legs wildly in a futile attempt to keep him away, only to be rewarded with the feeling of me being lifted completely off of my feet, dangling by my throat in the air. As the general grew closer one of the Storm Trooper grabbed my arm pulling it straight in front of me ready for the injection.

Fear rose within me as I felt my eyes blur, tears streaming rapidly down my cheeks. My body contracting trying to shrink further back into the Storm Trooper, yanking my arm in a waisted attempt of freeing it. "It's time to sleep." The general mockingly taunted as he injected god knows what into me. I felt my body numb as my conscious drift away. "The Supreme Leader is anxiously awaiting your arrival." Was the last thing I heard before the night sky blurred into my darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 - When I awoke

My head pounded in my skull forcing me to wake up, my eyes fluttered open much to the protest of the rest of my being. My eyes roamed the room half expecting to have woken up in my old AT-AT, I wanted to believe that everything had just been a dream. But the pain coursing through my body, almost as vibrantly as blood did; told me it wasn't. I bolted into a sitting position once my mind had fully comprehended that I was, in fact, not in my AT-AT; my head throbbed at the sudden movement, a reward I had not quite wanted. I winced as my face scrunched up, hand massaging my head. As my left-hand move, so did my right? Looking at my wrist I found that my hands had been cuffed together. Of course, they were cuffed together! After the stunt I had just pulled? I wasn't surprised, although it was an added hinderance. "Now that's just fucking brilliant." I half muttered to myself frustrated as I flopped back down on to the bed. I watched the celling like I did back home. Ha. I'd never called the AT-AT my _home _before, but now that I was away from it all I wanted was to be back there. Funny isn't it; I spent every day wishing to be anywhere else and now look at me crying because I wasn't there. It was laughable really, I had a smile of self-pity plastered on my face as I violently rubbed and blinked the few tears away.

Now is not the time for tears I have to figure out where I a... m...

I looked beside me there was a long narrow window which ran alongside the bed. Sitting up again, I looked out of it, my eyes widening in surprise; I was in space. Space! I watched in amazement and shock as space ships, well fighter planes, flew around outside.

"Enjoying the view?" Startled I turned around to hunt for the voice I'd never heard before, it was metallic sounding, distorting what should have been a human voice. I backed up into the corner of the bed between the wall corners, shrinking myself as far into it as I could. Surveying the blackened room my eyes finally locked onto a man sat in an arm chair on the other side of the room. He was clad in black from head to toe, wearing a black mask with four silver bands which ran around the masks eyes and contoured back around meeting a solid black mask over the mouth. The mask reminded me slightly of the ones the Storm Trooper wore however, his was by far more menacing.

He struck a fear in me that I didn't know existed, a deep, raw, unspeakable fear; those black soulless eye sockets of the mask scared me the most. Hey held no emotion and it made the wearer unpredictable. It took me a moment but as I took a deep breath I steadied myself, _there's nothing to fear when you have nothing to lose, _I told myself over and over, like a silent prayer. I had carried that phrase locked inside of me ever since I had first woken up on Jakku. Glaring at the masked figure I replied "Maybe, but that depends on who wants to know." Again, my mouth ran away with its self, _of course, ask the devil who he is, not where you are, _I mentally scolded myself for not being more tactical with my questioning.

"You don't know who I am?" The man, I presume, questioned no emotion sounding in the voice. "No... Should I?" I questioned back slightly confused as to why I should know him. After all, I've never seen him before in my life. The figure just sat there unmoving his arms crossed over his body, those soulless eyes piercings my too obvious ones. He slightly tilted his head in the most sinister of jesters, he uncrossed his arms from his chest as he leaned forward his forearms now resting on his legs. "Yes, in time." He stood up walking towards me in a predatory way "And, you _will _learn to fear me." He said as he reached towards me wrapping his leather gloved hand around my neck, not yet applying any real pressure. A twinge of fear ran down the length of my spine "Understood." He said not in a questioning tone but in one of absolute authority.

"No" I said the words just slipping out of my mouth. I don't know why I said it, I should have been utterly terrified as this masked man, not provoking him. The was a slight surprise in the man, evident by the way his fingers pulsed at my reply.

"Oh?" His hands tightened causing he to cough "I'm not convinced." He stated, my heart started to race, my head unsure of why my body reacted to the man. I don't know why I replied no there was just a part of me, some unexplored part of me, which concluded that no matter how menacing he looked he would never hurt me, but oh was I wrong.

He again tightened his grip as tears welled in the corner of my eyes "You _WILL _learn to fear me!" My coughing became more violent as tears started to fall from their place, my hands clutching his, trying to pry them off unsuccessfully. "No matter how stubborn you are, you will cave like everyone else. UNDERSTAND!" He roared as his hand again tightened and by this point I was struggling to breath. I nodded vigorously hoping he was release me sooner. He unclenched his hand, feeling the release of my throat I lurched forward onto my hands, my face looking down at the bed as I tried to catch up to its own breath. "Good." He states as his cloak swept as he turned to leave. I watched from behind the fallen curtain of my hair as he stalked over to the keypad on the door and entered the code; but before he exited the room he simply stated "My name is Kylo Ren. Remember it."

He didn't even glance back while saying it he simply stared on in front of him, continuing on after stating what he had to. Once the doors had shut and I was left alone again I instinctively touched my neck, wondering if he would actually kill me...


	5. Message

Hi all,

Thank you for reading my story! I would love to know if any of you have any suggestions or comments on how to make my story better.

Also, do you all like the short-ish chapters or would you prefer them to be longer?

Please leave your feedback in the comments or private message me.

Thank you all again for reading!

A new chapter will arrive some point tomorrow!

Love,

The author x


	6. Chapter 5 - The plan

I sat there for a while, frozen to my spot. Trying to figure out who this 'Kylo Ren' really was; was he the monster he was portrayed or was my intuition right. Was he someone I could trust, someone who could even potentially be an ally?

The thoughts whirled around my head, an inner battle raged on; but this was getting me nowhere. I had to stop and think of a way to get out of here. No matter if there was a small part of me telling myself he was a good person he had just choked me! And I didn't appreciate the thought of it ever happening again. The safest option would be to get out of here, and fast.

Pissing Kylo Ren off probably hadn't the smartest of moves therefore I slid off of the bed as started to survey my surroundings. One thing you learn from being alone for as long as you can remember is that it was always a good idea to adapt to any habitat and find the advantages of it. Wondering around the spacious room it was obvious that this was not a room they held prisoners in.

The room held three sections a living area to left of the door which consisted of two sofas. One facing the other with a small coffee table in the middle. The two sofas consisted of two seats, adorn in a black leather. The second section was a small kitchen area to the right of the entrance door, it was a basic kitchen one which would suggest that meals were not meant to be prepared in it. It was just there for emergencies. The counters made of a gorgeous white marble, the intricacy of the detail was mesmerising. It rested on top of black cupboards a perfect opposition of the other, almost like a yin and yang. I ran my cuffed hands over the smooth surface of the marble, spellbound by the detailed lines.

The final section was, of course, the bedroom which was at the back of the condo. The section I was currently occupying; it was a sleek simple ness. Only the bed was the prominent feature pressed to the wall, which occupied the long narrow window. The light was built into the wall beside the bed and at a press of a button the wall collapsed in on itself sliding perfectly over each other to reveal a wardrobe. A push of the second button under the beside light, opened another hidden door which extended into a bathroom. The only other feature which stood out was a writing desk at the other end of the bedroom section, it looked misplaced and scattered considering the rest of the polished room. It had paper scattered everywhere and hardly any light lit it up just one small lap placed on the desk. Of course, it also contained the swivel arm chair Kylo had previously occupied, but for some reason the air in the section hung heavy almost like it was a spot for brooding.

Judging this room, it was a high-end luxury room, one not made for an imprisoned scavenger like myself. The whole room made me nervous, I wasn't naive, it's not _my _room. I was bought and being in this room the only logical conclusion I could come to was that I was here to be a "play thing" for the higher ups; namely Kylo Ren. The thought alone sent chills down my spine but, by the way the General was looking at me on Jakku, it was the most plausible reason for me being brought here. But if they thought that I was just going to lay down and submit, then they had another thing coming. If they wanted to try and use me then I wouldn't go down without a fight. I know what men are like, I know what they think when they see a girl like me. They think of me as a conquest, a _prize _to be won, much to my displeasure. I've been fending off guys like that ever since I first woke up on Jakku and, I certainly will not lose to a First Order member no matter who his is, or how powerful he maybe. I will never be treated as just a conquest, I'd rather die than submit to that position.

I walked around the spacious room again this time studying every inch of it maliciously until I had it memorised. The better you know you're fighting ground the more chance you have of winning in that arena. I went back over to the kitchen scrupulously turning over every section within it to see if there were any weapons I could use. To my sheer luck there was one knife tucked in the very back of the cupboard. Either, someone hadn't done their checks properly before allowing a prisoner in or they hadn't thought me dangerous enough to hid it very well. And, it is was the latter then that was their biggest mistake.

I grabbed the knife and started to work I'm taking the cuffs off of my hands. Now this was the tricky part, the cuffs were magnetic in nature and were incredible hard to take off. However, coming from the streets you learn a trick or two from gossiping fugitives or shady figures. Now as they were magnetic all I needed to do was interrupt the signal between the two - the binding force - to do so I had to wedge the knife carefully in between the part where the two cuffs met and pry them apart. I leant over the counter placing my wrists onto it, gripping the knife in both hands I carefully manoeuvred the knife in the joint between the two cuffs, there was a huge resistance to the knife but after a few minutes I managed to wedge the knife in between then and pry them apart. Result! Before I could manage to stick my wrists back together again I disabled the magnet within and left the shells of the bindings on the counter.

The next step was to get out of this room. I walked over to the key pad Kylo Ren had previously used to exit, now Kylo wore gloves so it was unlikely that there would be any fingerprint residue on the keys he had used. Knowing this the old fashion method of deducing the code from what keys had been used was impossible.

No, no, instead it was time to use some of my mechanical skills, you pick them up when your scavenging old wreckages and have to fix a few parts to make some more food rations. Using the knife, I carefully pried off the touch pad, making sure not to trigger any alarms, looking at the wiring I just had to figure out which wires it was which controlled the alarms and which controlled the door. This was going to take a while, the technology on this air craft was more advanced than any of the wreckages on Jakku and although most of these things had the same basic construct, they all had different triggers and a different wiring. One which would take a while to figure out. As I was studying the wires figuring out which led where, the door suddenly flew open as one Kylo Ren strode in. Oh, holy mother why now! I didn't expect him to be back so soon! But then again when had I really thought about how long he would realistically be away? I only had a couple of seconds to react before he would spot me... hacking his door.

I had to act now if he caught me doing what I was doing then there would be no other chance for me to escape. Without thinking too much, I waited as Kylo strode slightly further into the room before kicking him as hard as I could in the shin, catching him off guard as he stubbled slightly away from me. The idea wasn't to get into a fight with him it was just to stun him long enough so I could flee. I quickly gathered back up the knife and bolted out of the room.

I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was I had to get as far away from that room as fast as I could before Kylo could come running after me. I ran faster than I ever had, my life well and truly depended on getting as far away as I could...


End file.
